Witch of Zero
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: As Viola is trapped in her supposed friend Ellen's body and about to die she gets whisked away and saved to be Louise Francoise De La Valliere's Familiar. Can she hope to survive the damage that has been done to her and live a life in her former friends body. Hiatus till I know what the heck I'm doing and learn a little more about Zero no tsukaima.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down in the unknown forest. On a path of dirt that was now becoming mud a girl was laying down on the road. This little girl had a chunk of her head missing and part of her face with the right eye missing as well. Her left eye was carved out of its socket. Her hair a sopping mess of blood and purple. She wore a white dress shirt and a red dress over it. She however had no legs only thighs that were brutally cut up. Now most people would die with wounds like these. This little girl however was still alive if and only but barely. Her name was Ellen the name her parents gave her when she was born. However Her name is also Viola for her soul switched bodies with the original inhabitant of her body. Having barely survived a knife to her right side of where her eye would be, and then a shot from rifle that took out her right eye and apart of her face completely. She was wishing and hoping to anyone in the entire world, no the entire universe to save her from this fate.

Having only able to see darkness she could not see the black cat that walked by. It looked at the girl laying in the middle of the road with its yellow golden eye's. It grinned at what would be its next meal for this cat was a demon.

"Yo I see you are still alive." Viola tensed her body or what would be Ellen's body. "Well I can see you won't live very long and that girl who left you here said I can do what I want with you." Viola began to shudder and tried to get up and maybe defend herself. "Well I might as well just eat you and get it over."

The cat's body was now beginning to break apart. Viola could do nothing to stop it. All hope was beginning to fade fast, she was surely going to die. yet before she would be eaten she heard the voice of a girl.

_'...Please, my servant that is somewhere in this world...'_

She tensed again who could else be here beside herself and the demon who was still continuing to destroy its own host body.

_'...The sacred, beautiful, and, above all-else, powerful familiar...'_

The demon was almost out of its own mortal coil it would soon feast on the girl before him.

_'...I ask of you: hear and answer my call!'_

The demon was free of its mortal bonds however before it could feast a green circular orb appeared over the girl who was about to be its meal.

"NO YOU CAN NOT HAVE HER SHE IS MINE!" The demon roared, Viola was all but still but filled with hope. Someone else was here to save her. The green orb expanded and engulfed Viola and protected her from the demon that would surely eat her. The last thing she heard was the yell of the demon cursing whoever saved his meal.

(}...{)

In the world for away from our own on a continent named Halkeginia, in a country known to its inhabitants as Tristain. There was a special ritual in a school known as Tristain Academy Of Magic. This ritual was known as the Familiar summoning servant ritual. It was a ritual for all mages to summon a Familiar Servant that would serve them till death and would also decide their element.

In this field was a group of Noble students and all mages to boot. However one of these Nobles was a bit different then the rest. This Noble was Louise Francois De La Valliere a second year student who has Pink hair and an outfit that was very custom for all students to wear. And she was now in the middle of the group of students while everyone surrounded her staring. It was her turn to summon a Familiar and everyone else was waiting to see her fail.

Louise was not a very happy girl at school her peers tormented her by calling her names like Louise the Zero. And the teachers were no better because they allowed it to happen. She was prepared to say the magical words to summon her Familiar and hopefully prove to all of them that she was a mage. Gripping her wand and lifting it into the air she said the words to summon her Familiar.

"Please, my servant that is somewhere in this world... The sacred, beautiful, and, above all-else, powerful familiar... I ask of you: hear and answer my call!"

The air stilled for a moment.

Then - without warning - suddenly exploded in a loud roar twice and veiled the field in smoke and dust. Even the students who were standing far back were touched and buffeted by the furious winds and rumbling earth; Louise Francoise herself was covered in dust and soot from the blast.

Students coughed and swiped their hands at the dusty air, several of them sneered with annoyance, "That was by far the largest explosion yet, Zero."

"Hah! As expected of the Zero!" another added.

A red headed dark skinned student said her voice rang clearly over the crowd with her own quip, "That was quite the explosion, Louise! I hope you didn't blow up your poor familiar as well; it would be _such_ a shame you know?"

The girl in question though screamed at what she saw.

It was one of the most horrible thing she could even see in her whole entire life. Other students began to look to where Louise's supposed Familiar was. Some gulped at what they saw. A girl that looked like the dead itself was laying down on the ground. Some students almost began to retch at the sight. One student a blonde male couldn't hold it down and puked out at the sight.

Louise was trembling for she has at this very moment killed someone and not summon a familiar. Unless this was her Familiar but that was very far away from her mind right now. She screamed again at the sight and began to run. She couldn't take the sight of it anymore, the teacher called out to her to stop but she didn't listen and just ran. Tears fell from her eyes but her hair successfully blocked them from being seen.

At the scene of the area the teacher told everyone to leave immediately most of the student's along with their Familiars did except for three. These three were Kirche the red headed dark skinned student that spoke earlier. Tabitha a blue headed girl with red glasses that held a staff. And Montmorency another blonde headed girl. Their Familiars were a Red Salamander with fire on its tail, a blue dragon, and a orange frog.

The Teacher slowly went to the corpse along with the students to get a closer view. His name was Professor Jean Colbert, and he was not expecting this at all to happen. When he was but a foot away from it the Corpse began to move. It tried to push it self up but collapsed. A collective gasp rung out through the students. How could she still be alive they all thought. Jean immediately asked one of the girls for their capes and Tabitha gave hers up. He put the cape over the girl laying on the ground and prepared to pick her up. It was then he noticed the damage at a closer angle.

_'Brimir how could this girl still be alive... She should be dead.' _

He thought, he proceeded to pick her up and asked the student to clear the path for him while she took the girl in her arms to the infirmary. They nodded and let him run past them. They all looked at each other stood there contemplating on what they all saw. For Viola she was barely lucid enough to know where she was or be able do anything she just breathed heavily as the person who carried her took her away.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole school was gossiping about the supposed murder done by Louise Francoise. To say it was horrifying was an understatement it was down right gruesome. Only a select few really knew that the girl who was murdered was still alive. These select few were Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Tabitha and Montmorency Margarite la Fere de Montmorency, Jean Colbert. Old Osmond who was told along with Ms. Loungueville his assistant after Jean Colbert took the victim to the Infirmary. And the nurses and doctors in the Infirmary. Right now a meeting was being held in the Infirmary with only those exact people who knew were there.

Old Osmond stroked his beard in bewilderment at the sight. Ms. Loungueville stared with wide eyes at the sight before her. The three students watched as the nurses and doctor's use their magic to try to help the poor girl. All to some avail. They had managed with extreme caution bring back the chunk of her head that was gone. The part of her face that was gone was also brought back, and now at least looked like a face again. The eyes however could not be brought back. And the legs as well. The Doctors and nurses all panted having just now stopped to take a break from using their magic to heal the girl.

The Doctor wiped his brow with his arm and went over to the Headmaster to tell them the news.

"How is she?" The headmaster asked.

The Doctor looked to him and said.

"It isn't good quite frankly I'm surprised she is still alive after what we tried to do."

"What did you try to do?" Asked Jean Colbert.

"Well we tried a still experimental spell that regenerates broken limbs, luckily we managed to regenerate the chunk of her head that was gone and her face as well. We even healed some internal damage to her vocal cords... But they will not be useful for a while. Her Eyes and legs however must still exist somewhere because those didn't regenerate. It will be tough but if she keeps on fighting to live she can and will make it to live another day."

There was a sigh of relief throughout them all but some things were still unanswered. Old Osmond looked to the three students and asked them how these turn of events started.

They all remained silent during the interrogation only Tabitha answered.

"Summoning ritual!" Jean nodded to her answer and continued the story.

"She is right During the Familiar summoning ritual this girl was brought here in her state. I think the Ritual caused this." Old Osmond simply pinched his chin in thought. Then Ms. Loungueville butted in.

"Who was the person that summoned her?" The students all looked at each other when Kirche reluctantly replied.

"It was Louise Valliere." She said not even mentioning her insult name. The Headmaster simply nodded his head in understandment to the answer.

"Now that I have these facts I think I know what might've went wrong... When Louise summoned her Familiar she summoned this girl. When the girl was being taken the summoning cut off her legs and maybe her eyes as well. And the blast blew off apart of her face and head with Louise's zero rate of casting magic instead of explosions."

They all begun to nod in the explanation being given to them.

"However the Vocal Cords are a different matter. She Could probably be mute since they were damaged. But now this bring up another matter since she was summoned by Louise De La Valliere she is in all honesty her Familiar."

Everyone gasped at the notion that the girl summoned was and probably is her Familiar.

"Headmaster." The teacher said hastily "If that is true then we have to have Louise finish the contract." The doctor that was present shook his head at the notion and answered.

"I don't think so this girl possibly wouldn't survive the effects of the binding contract and therefore die. As a doctor I can't let her put this girls life in danger anymore than it already is." The Headmaster nodded in agreement and retorted.

"That is true I certainly wouldn't want a death to happen and tarnish this School's record for safety."

"But Headmast-"

"No Buts Professor we will not put someones life in danger just so we can honor a time-honored tradition. Now Can anyone tell me where Ms. Valliere is?" Everyone except Ms. Loungueville and the Doctor looked away to his question. It was then Montmorency's turn to speak up.

"Uh I think Louise ran to her room after the traumatizing experience that she might've killed someone." The Headmaster nodded and Ordered Ms. Loungueville to fetch her and bring her to his office. Before she could leave Osmond ordered everyone to keep this a secret for they didn't want it escalating out of control. They all nodded and left with the Doctor remaining to watch the situation.

The students Followed Ms. Loungueville while the Professor and Headmaster went to the head office. Throughout their whole conversation no one noticed that a note was attached to the wall with a message written in blood-red letters. A message that said _Where am I._

({...})

Louise was crying, crying for she not only probably killed someone and not have a Familiar. And also crying at the people at her door that were insulting her with new names. Names like Louise the murderer, Common killer, Zero the Killer. Truly they were not at all helping her self-esteem nor her Psyche at all. She merely just cried and cried with her doors locked and a hope that no one would try to exact justice on her. For something she clearly didn't deserve happening to her.

It was only after she heard Ms. Loungueville shout at the students outside her door to scram and be ashamed of themselves and that they will report to the headmaster's office for punishment later. All was silent outside her door and she gazed at the door hoping it would not open.

Her hopes faltered though as she saw Ms. Loungueville open the door. And come into the room. She whimpered a little and tried to hide her face into her arms as she still cried. Ms Loungueville stepped in closer and felt pity for the girl. She continued stepping closer to her and kneeled down to her level. She put her arms around her and hugged her. Louise stopped crying and looked at the teacher before her that was hugging her.

"It is alright just let it out." The young Valliere sniffed and continued to cry into her shoulder she didn't know why this person was being compassionate but she didn't care. As long as she had a shoulder to cry on. Louise didn't know it but she was picked up and being taken away from the sanctuary of her room. She was being held like how you would hold a child that you would protect. The Assistant patted her on the head as they continued to the headmaster's office.

Throughout their walk Kirche looked to Louise's sorry state. Clearly all the taunting and name calling have taken their toll on her. Along with the fact that she almost killed someone. Now she was sure she wouldn't ever be the same again.

All five of them made it to the Headmaster Osmond's office. When they entered the Headmaster asked his assistant why she was carrying her and the assistant replied.

"Some of the students were taunting her and some said some threats. So I carried her here as she is not very strong right now." The Headmaster hummed to this news. Clearly another matter has awoken itself with the rumors that have spreading around.

"I see well please sit Ms. Valliere on the couch" He gestured, his assistant nodded and went to put her down. Louise tightened her grip to her and whimpered a little at the separation. Ms. Loungueville simply said to her.

"Don't worry I'll be here." Louise nodded and let go and was put down on the couch. She wiped her tears away and closed her legs together and set her hand on her own lap.

"Ms. Valliere Due to recent events I am glad to tell you that you have not killed anyone." Louise nodded her head to him and to continue.

"In-fact the person who is your familiar will very much live for another day." Louise slowly smiled thankful she didn't kill anyone.

"However the person can not be bonded to you for it could very well kill her. I am sorry for you can't have her as a Familiar." Louise nodded and said.

"It's ok Id rather have no Familiar than possibly kill a person." Osmond nodded, he was proud of Louise for making a good decision.

"That is good on another note the regards to continuing your education here at the Academy." Louise gritted her teeth a little for she guessed the Headmaster might send her back home.

"Now I am going to give you a choice it will be a tough one but hopefully it will be the right one. You can decide to go home or continue your education here at the academy." Louise was stunned she thought that the Headmaster would send her home but he was giving her the choice to stay.

"I... I want to stay." She answered. The Headmaster nodded he already expected this answer from a Valliere for they never gave up.

"Alright You can continue your education but know that it will be hard what with the new rumors spreading around about how you killed someone. I will try all that is within my power to dispel the rumor but know the trials ahead will be tougher. And people might still taunt you and maybe even threaten you. But you need to pull through and I hope your Friends can help you pull through as well." Louise nodded but wanted to say something about how she had no friends within the academy, but Kirche was already by her side giving her a hug and said.

"Don't worry Louise I'll burn any and all people who try to hurt you." Her hug tightened around Louise and smothered her within her breasts. Louise tried to speak but the Breasts muffled what ever she wanted to say.

Tabitha also said some words of encouragement as well.

"I will help to."

Montmorency was the only one reluctant to say anything but after seeing the state Louise was put through she reluctantly agreed with them as well. Osmond simply smiled at this he knew now that Louise could pull through with friends by her side.

He looked out the window and saw that it was night-time and quickly said.

"Oh It's getting close to bed time I hate to cut your friendshiply moment short But I believe It's time for you all to go to sleep. Ms. Loungueville Can you please escort them to their rooms and wait with Louise for abit."

She nodded and asked them all to follow her. They nodded and did so. Soon it was just the headmaster and the Professor who silently listened from the side. They discussed about what to do and about the matters of the Familiar. Soon they got into an argument of how the girl should be bounded to Louise for she was in all rights her Familiar but the Headmaster simply dismissed these matters. And told Jean off and ordered him to get a guard to guard Ms. Valliere's room and to tell Ms loungueville to come back for another word.

With Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Mountmorency and Ms. Loungueville it was dead silent. Except for when they caught Montmorency's boyfriend Guiche De Gramont cheating on her with a first year named Katie. In the end Guiche got slapped by both female parties. Kirche and Tabitha separated from the group for their rooms were on a different floor. And Montmorency was left behind while she barely listened to her cheating boyfriend try and gain back her favor. It was just Louise and Ms. Loungueville. They made it to Louise's room and both remained silent. Louise simply put on her Sleeping attire and went to bed. Tomorrow would be the Day of Void and on that day she was going to town and buy a potion to hopefully help the girl she almost killed out. Ms. Loungueville Waited in her room sitting on one of her chairs till a knock was sounded on Louise's door. The guard at the door told her to go and see the Headmaster again. And she complied while the guard stood outside her door standing guard.

Today was just another harsh day for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was he day of void and a day where second year students would be spending time with their Familiars. On this day the young Louise was up early and getting dressed in her normal school attire. Once she was dressed went to a drawer and took out a bag with a very hefty amount of gold coins inside.

Today she was going to town to look for a potion that could probably help the girl she summoned to be her Familiar. As she thought of that however she wondered why did she summon a commoner to be her Familiar. She shook the idea away from her head not happening to worry about it anymore.

Before she went to leave her room a note was on her door with a message on it. She tore the message from her door and read it to herself.

_'I went to a house to see a dear friend. This friend was bedridden and diseased. Or so she claimed.'_

Louise raised an eyebrow at this and wondered who would've left this note on her door. She crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into and trashcan and proceeded out of her room. The crumpled up piece of paper un-crumpled itself however when she left the room and floated to her nightstand.

Louise left her room and headed straight towards the cafeteria. Tabitha who was seated on a couch waiting in the foyer reading a book saw Louise coming down the stairs. Beside her was a plate of scrambled eggs with four pieces of bacon some country potatoes and various slices of fruit and a fork. She stared at Louise and she stared right back. Tabitha closed her book abruptly and picked up the plate and offered it to Louise.

Louise stared at the plate and sighed. She went over and took the plate and sat down on the couch with Tabitha. She quietly ate while in Tabitha's company.

"Thanks Tabitha for getting me breakfast."

The blue-headed noble nodded acknowledging her. The whole event remained in silence except for the scraping of the fork on the plate. Minutes passed and Louise finished her breakfast. She went up and was about to take the plate to the dining hall but Tabitha took the plate and left it on the couch. She motioned for Louise to follow and said only two words.

"Lets go!"

Louise looked at the plate then to Tabitha and just sighed. She followed Tabitha out of the dormitories and into the courtyard. There a blue dragon was waiting while sitting on its haunches. Tabitha pointed her staff at it to lower it self down. The dragon nodded and did as commanded. The blue-headed girl looked back to Louise and gestured to climb on to the dragon.

Louise hesitantly stepped forward wondering whether it was a good idea to climb on to someone's Familiar. Seeing how Louise was having second thoughts Tabitha pointed her staff at the unsure Louise and levitated her on to her own Familiar. The young Valliere having not expected the rude intrusion quickly tried to cover the lower part of herself so she didn't have anyone seeing her underwear.

Tabitha just continued to float Louise to her Familiar dragon Slyphid. Louise was gently set down on the dragon and when she was set down the master of the dragon climbed on as well. Both nobles were situated quite nicely with Louise holding on to Tabitha's stomach with her body close to her.

Like a horse the young blue-headed used her legs to tap it to go. Sylphid spread out her wings and flapped them to take to the sky's.

Throughout their endeavors Old Osmond watched as they took off. Stroking his beard he figured why not visit their latest patient.

({...})

In the infirmary Viola was lucidly awaking from her slumber. When she was awake for as much as she could be fear began to induce itself. She prompt herself up against the back of the bed she was in. And she began to feel out to the world. It was tricky at first but due to the short time she had this magic she managed to gaze out to the world around her.

When viewing the world around her it was a dark and bloody version of it self. And it was also from a third person point of view. When she begun to view the world she flinched to where she was. Some how she was in a room that looked like a room in a hospitable. She looked around some more in this view and could see some nurses and a doctor talking. She continued to look around the room some more and saw a piece of paper on a wall in blood-red letters that said the words Where am I.

And that was exactly what was going through her head now. She had no idea where she was and could only view the world around her in a bloodied darker version of it self.

"Where am I."

She said hoarsely. That was then another surprise for she could not speak since Ellen her former friend forced her when they switched body's to drink some liquid that burned the insides of her mouth and therefore damage her vocal cords and diaphragm. She reluctantly rubbed her neck with her hand and tried out a couple of other words.

"Hello?" She asked to no one. She continued to look around the world around her and saw the nurses and Doctor didn't hear her. She looked around and continued to call out to them hoping they would hear her.

After about three times she began to get frustrated for they still couldn't hear her. So she opted for another solution. Using her magic again she reached out to a glass bottle that was in a shelf on the wall. burrowing her eyebrows the bottle was soon in her telekinetic grip. It floated in the air for a while until she sent it straight down causing it to shatter and cause a sound.

That got their attention for the Doctor went over to check what had happened. He saw the Bottle of medicine and asked a nurse to clean it up. As he continued on over he saw his patient looking in his general direction almost like she could see him. It might have been an illusion but he would've swore he saw red glowing dot like eyes staring at him. The doctor shook his head and stared at her again where there was nothing.

Viola having undone her spell was now left back in the darkness of the world again. She waited as the doctor slowly advance towards her, a new perk for having no sight was the enhanced sensory of smell and hearing. She could hear him stop by her bed and she could smell how close he was. And it was very close.

"I see you are awake." The doctor said with enthusiasm.

Viola nodded to his general direction. "Well since your up and about I would like to do just a routine checkup if that's alright with you?" Viola paused for a moment to the request thinking it over she nodded to him her assurance that she trusted him. The doctor smiled though it couldn't be seen by her he proceeded with the checkup.

He did the rudimentary things a doctor would do like check a pulse tell you to breathe in and out while he listened to her heart beat. Even checked the ears, however it was the next thing that caused her to panic.

"Now I'd like you to say aw." He requested while fumbling in his pockets for a tongue depressor. This caused Viola to tense for she had just gotten her voice back and feared that this was a trick so the doctor could force acid down her throat. The doctor saw her frightful expression and just sighed and said that they didn't have to.

Slowly but surely she relaxed while she was with the doctor. That was when the Headmaster wanted to make his presence known with a simple Ahem. Both looked with only one able to see the old principle standing there using his staff for support. Viola was bewildered with her self for she didn't hear him coming in at all.

"Ah I see our patient is awake... That is good to... Know." He said choosing his words carefully. _'A close call I almost said see.'_ while thinking thoughtfully.

"Yes she is and I was just doing a check up and everything is fine except she wont let me see her throat... But that's ok I can check it later." He finished.

The headmaster nodded and then continued to stare at the girl in the bed. Viola took a risk and used her magic to see only on a more lower scale where her eyes barely glowed. She saw the old man stare at her and apart of her was tempted to take the staff he was leaning on and bash his brains in. Her eyes glowing eyes didn't go unnoticed by the wise old man however.

He hummed in thoughtfulness at the spell she was using to be able to see while literally blind. It was a remarkable spell to say the least and proved one thing to the old man. That this girl was Noble born or at least to him she was. Viola had long known that the Old Man knew she could see through her and was even more tempted to take control of his staff and beat him senseless with it. She shook her head disrupting her spell and getting rid of those thoughts of hurting a person that had probably helped her.

"Well Headmaster was there something you wanted to talk about?" The Doctor asked. Osmond was taken out of his reverie and looked to him.

"No no I just came to see if our little patient here was ok. Nothing more Dr. Stone." The doctor nodded to his answer. Old Osmond took one last look at Viola and just simply left. Viola having activated her vision again and saw him leave. Without thinking she caused his staff to entangle with his legs causing him to fall.

With a shriek the old man fell and Stone having watched the old man leave was by his side helping the old man up. Viola had a sense of pride going through her but then saw what she really had done and was immediately remorseful.

_'Why did I do that? I had no reason to hurt him. Yet it felt good to do it." _

She continued to ponder why she did it and as time passed she was no where closer to the answer. A kind nurse who she felt like hurting for no reason came by her bed with food for Viola. She was reluctant at first to eat but the tone of the nurses voice seemed to have a calming chill over her. And she let the nurse feed her for she couldn't well see to eat for herself.

_'Why do I have these feelings of hate towards everyone they have done nothing wrong to me."_

She pondered this while continuing to be fed by the nurse. She just couldn't describe it apart of her knew they were trying to help. While another part of her loathed the help thinking why she would need help with such simple matters. And that part of her was hard to press back into the furthest reaches of her mind. Once The nurse was done feeding her and left to dispose of the plate she was left alone again to the silence of the room.

Sighing she willed her magic into her vision again and thought to explore. She saw the rest of the Infirmary like before and attempted to go farther. She also did a field test for her magic and was able to lift up several small things that were in her field of vision. Knowing she could lift some things she tested the strength of what she could lift. First she lifted a vase successfully, a chair, then a couch and finally a bed. As she lifted the bed though she noticed a drain in magic when doing so. Once she put those things back in their proper places she begun her mental journey around the school.

Nothing was of any real interest to her and the students were even more duller. She explored classrooms that were teaching first years and third years and saw a great deal though. She saw what only she thought she had Magic. Clearly this was a school on magic she thought and a highly advance on to her at least. She saw all sorts of things and absorbed the information like a sponge. She saw first years barely scratching the surface on spells. And third years completing spells with ease. All of it was so new and enlightening. In a rather secluded area she saw the second year students with all sorts of animals and some stranger than she cared to have seen. It was also were she saw one blonde looking guy saying something to a maid who was bowing and asking for what seemed like forgiveness.

Guiche which she learned from the maid who was calling him Lord Guiche was nonchalantly listening to the maids plea for forgiveness.

"Please Lord Guiche forgive me for whatever transgressions I have caused." The maid begged.

"Alas you have stained my honor and therefore you must be punished." He was bringing out a rose which was kinda weird.

"Come on Guiche." Another student called out. "You wouldn't really go and blame a maid for your two timing would you." This caused some of the other students to laugh and aggravate Guiche even more.

"I can and I will." He proclaimed. "If this maid hadn't disposed of that perfume bottle as I ordered two lovely young noble hearts wouldn't have been broken." He pointed the rose wand at the maid and said. "Prepare for your punishment!" The maid simply groveled on the ground begging some more. This was sad Viola thought. Picking on a person who can't defend herself.

Instinct took over as she grabbed a nearby table and chucked it at the brat of a noble Guiche. Hitting him felt so good to her. The crowd was stunned and some were even looking everywhere for who had made the table fly at Guiche. The young blonde got back up and looked this way and that searching for who threw the table.

"Who did that?" He shouted he looked everywhere but could not find anyone with their wands out. Another table floated by with him not noticing it but the other students did however.

"Guiche look out!" One student shouted. Though it was too late it bashed his head-splitting the table in half. Dang she thought this Guiche has a hard head. Viola was having fun at the young Nobles cost. Some students went to check if he was alright and saw he was knocked out. To all but the untrained ear a giggle could be heard. And Viola thought she had enough fun for now. And continued to explore the academy.

({...})

Headmaster Osmond had been viewing the whole event from his office via a crystal ball. At first it was boring using it to spy on dear Viola. He had his suspicions that it was her who tripped him and wasn't his negligence of paying attention. When he saw she did nothing but seem to sit still he tried looking around the school. Nothing was really out-of-place but when he got to the second year students and saw a young blonde student hit by a floating table. He Knew something was up.

({...})

Viola had eventually stopped looking around for her vision could go no farther than a mile outside the School grounds. Around the school was one road and a forest that needed to be burned down in her one-sided opinion. She did see a blue dragon with two students on it heading back to the academy but put it past her as unimportant. So she retreated back into the darkness of her vision calmly drifted to sleep. Also cause of her actions against Guiche he was in the infirmary as well awake and seething whoever hurt him..

({...})

Louise was excited for one she had managed with Tabitha's help to get an exceedingly rare potion that regrows limbs and other various body parts all within a day. And now they were heading back to the academy and she would clear her name of these accusations her fellow students have given her. Sylphid the dragon slowly set down into the courtyard. Louise with haste jumped off and thanked Tabitha for the ride and headed for the Infirmary.

On her way students stared at her disgusted that she was still in the school but she didn't pay any attention to them for she had one goal. Once she made it to the Infirmary she was ready to give her the potion even if she had to force it down her.

"What are you still doing here Louise the Zero? I thought the headmaster would have expelled you for killing a commoner." Guiche haughtily said. By the sound of their voices Viola had awoken and was listening to them speak.

"Why are you here Guiche did your two timing finally get back at you." Louise said, while Viola stiffened.

_'No. No it can't be."_ Viola thought.

"I'll have you know Zero that I was assaulted by someone levitating a table."

Viola began to use her magic only enough to see the room. What she saw was something that horrified her.

_'No... No you can't be here. Not yet I ain't ready to fight her yet. God PLEASE HELP ME.'_ She shouted mentally. For there in her vision was a girl with blonde hair holding a vial of what she assumed was poison. And the resemblance in her mind was an exact copy of Ellen her Former Friend. Who was now in her body. And before she could think rationally instincts took control and her magic was lifting her up to attack.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok This is like my first answering to reviews so.

To Yuri-Hime-Chan Indeed it is bad.

To Yeza Nairmof I am glad this story has you hooked on to the Witches house the only reason I got hooked was cause of Tobuscus on youtube and his reaction to all thing scary was priceless.

I probably shouldn't even put this one on but what ever to Guest The reason why I had Montmorency stay was curiosity. And the reason I didn't Regenerate Viola's limbs was cause the spell they used doesn't heal everything. And at most it heals what is left by taking the material of the broken off limb that is within the vicinity. So say your arm got cut off and they performed this spell. It can easily reattach it self and boom look like it didn't happen. But if it ain't within the vicinity it can't magically regrow another one. It can heal some small limbs and replace them like say if you lost a finger and couldn't find it. The magic could then replace it. But It can't just replace limbs on command. I mean I need some make do material and not have everything just be easy for the character.

To necrofantasia I figured since Ellen said they both have each others memories why not have a little of each's personality. It basically just soul swapping while the soul may remember stuff from it's original host body the brain from the other body you take has the personality and memory's of its original soul.

Well that's all the Reviews I'm gonna answer to for this chapter Give more reviews and I might answer to them. Otherwise enjoy the story.

* * *

Fourth Chapter

It all happened so fast one minute Louise De La Valliere was arguing with Guiche De Gramont. The next minute she is being strangled by the neck with a purple haired girl screaming something about giving her body back. Luckily Louise managed to throw the bottle of medicine onto Guiche's bed so it was safe. Things began to look bleak quickly with her main passage for breathing being obstructed. Luckily for her Guiche was there to help but barely. He pulled the assaulting girl away and unceremoniously threw her away from them both. The act caused Viola to be thrown into a medicine cabinet. Thus breaking several things of medical nature. The noise made from all of this caused the local Nurses and only Doctor to come and see whats wrong.

Both students were a little afraid at the sudden attack. But what they saw next unnerved some of the nursing staff and even the doctor even though he saw it before. Viola stared at them with her eyeless sockets. But that wasn't what got to them. It was the blood flowing down from them and the glowing red that could be seen as clear as day. With her groggy voice Viola in Ellen's voice called out.

"E-el-len y-you sai-d O-ne Day." She crawled away from the book-case. "Y-OU sai-d o-one day Ellen." She crawled some more away everyone was stunned that she had this much strength to start crawling. "One day you said... One day to be in my body." This baffled many of those that were present what was this talk of being in another person's body. Viola stopped a moment to stare at only one person. "Well... It has been more than a day Ellen... AND I WANT MY BODY BACK NOW!" She exclaimed, then like a pack of dogs chasing their prey she crawled toward her goal intent to regain what she had lost. Louise in her haste went for her wand to cast a spell to defend herself when who but Tabitha should come to her rescue.

Using a simple wind spell it sent Viola back right into the medicine cabinet. This time however the medicine cabinet fell on top of her. And from underneath blood could be seen this time. Quick as a flash Doctor Stone ran to lift up the medicine cabinet to see if the patient was alright even if she was a bit aggressive. Lifting it up he managed to get a good look at the damage. It didn't look good to him. He looked at everyone who was standing in the room and shouted Out. When they hesitated to respond he shouted for them to get out some more. This time all but the nurses left. Guiche and Louise looked a little distraught while Tabitha kept up a calm neutral expression. What they saw might have been one of the scariest things in their life.

({...})

Thing looked bleak as Doctor Stone looked over the damage. She had her skull cracked which begun to bleed it wasn't noticeable because her reddish purple hair easily concealed it but further inspection showed it was indeed bleeding. She also had sadly been exposed to several different medical liquids that when mixed together didn't bode well for even the most healthiest of people.

"Dammit..." He said while slamming his hand against the desk. He sat there in his office thinking of a way to help the patient and to make sense of this whole mess. He thought of what she said and was thinking it crazy. But when he saw those red glowing eyes the words she said rung in his ears. Switching bodies while not unheard of was the stuff of legends and superstition. Before he could think of anything more. A knock was heard from outside his office. He bid them enter and saw it was a nurse carrying a bottle with liquid in it.

"Doctor The patient is stable but we had to restrain her when she woke back up again." Stone nodded to her expecting something like this.

"Thats good. Might I ask what you have there?" He asked indicating to the bottle. The nurse set the bottle to a side and promptly went into explanation.

"Well after we had subdued the patient I was about reorganize the bed that Student was in for."

"Ah yes the head injury. At least he had a hard head." He said jokingly.

"Yes well It seems that someone brought forth a highly expensive Regenerative potion not many are made but I guess who ever brought it wanted it to go to our patent."

"Hmm." The Doctor took the potion and examined it's contents. "Well whoever left it wanted it to be used so why not." He uncorked the bottle and proceeded out of the room. The nurse got in front of him and stopped him by asking.

"Are you sure that's wise sir I mean what if the potion puts her in more pain than she already is?" He simply pushed her aside and said.

"If you are not willing to take the risks then what's the point of anything ventured." He soon came back into the room with the rest of the hospitable beds. He saw the unconscious girl slowly breathing in and out. He took to fingers and used them to plug her nose. And as if second nature she opened her mouth to breathe. He then proceeded to pour the drink in her mouth. This caused Viola to open her eyes and see what was going on. It all happened to fast and she tried to move and spit out the bottle of liquid that she thought was the same liquid to burn out her vocal cords. The doctor continued to pour the liquid and kept her nose plugged so she would have to breathe with her mouth. Poor Viola was drowning in the unknown liquid. She hacked some of it out but It kept pouring down her throat forcing her to drink it down. When the bottle was finished and the doctor took it away she began to convulse.

"Doctor!?" The nurse exclaimed. "What should we do?" The Doctor was silent and watched the results of the potion taking effect. The stump legs were beginning to form into real ones and her eyes have started forming back into her sockets. First white sole-less dots were seen. Then golden eyes began to form and black sclera could be seen. Eyebrows and Eyelashes regrew almost instantly. For her legs they both seemed to stretch her skin around bone that formed along with muscle. Viola struggled against her bonds, trying desperately to use her powers the room seemed to lift random things up and throw it this way and that. Her eyes had just reformed and she was still getting used to the light and real color before her. No longer had she need to rely on her blooded vision. She felt legs were there no longer used to be. Still blinded she chose to activate her blooded vision and see what was going on. As soon as she saw in her blooded vision she saw the completion of her legs being formed. And just like that everything seemed to calm. Viola sat there staring at her legs. Her legs that were gone and now they were back.

'_This.. This is impossible._' She thought Just then the door to the Infirmary opened and she opened her eye only to be blinded again by the light and actual colors. 'Ho_w is this possible._' She thought again. From the door came in the Headmaster along with Professor Colbert and Miss Loungueville. Colbert was amazed that she was up and about so quickly. Osmond was a little peeved at what he saw and the hypocrisy of the doctor's actions. Loungueville had a look of sympathy for the girl that was bound to the bed. Slowly Viola began to see things a little bit clearer, but in her mind was rage. Rage at the abuse and torture that she has felt. First was seeing her former friend in her own body again. Then that man throwing her and the injections of liquids going and pouring all over her body. Next that girl using her magic to throw her again. And after she was unconscious the doctor, the person she felt safe around forced something down her throat and made her feel the pain of her legs and eyes regrow. And now that she is aware of the situation she is bound like some animal. She looked at the newcomers as they looked at the doctor.

"Doctor Stone Might I ask what you have just done?" The Headmaster asked. The Doctor was about to answer, but Viola wouldn't have any of that as her golden eyes turned red and a shelf was thrown at him and crushed him to death. Everything then turned out for the worst as all three were then in battle ready positions. And the nurse screamed which was then silenced by a cobblestone block being dislodged from the wall and proceeded to hit her head. It then seemed to shoot towards a wall and squish her head. Sending out blood and brain matter through the whole room. As the last three slowly backed away from the girl that just murdered two of their colleagues while still ready to cast spells Viola looked to them with her golden red eyes with rampant anger on her face.

"WHERE IS ELLEN!" Was all she shouted and then pressed her attack.


End file.
